Bella Noir
by OS Platform 9.75
Summary: Bella trades her life for her brothers and is tortured by an Unseelie sidhe, who growing tired of her, leaves her in an enchanted castle with an angry and dangerous creature simply known as the Beast.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: First off this is a play off of Beauty and the Beast, which I didn't write since I wasn't around back in the 18th century (or whenever the original Beauty and the Beast was written) This is not a play off of the Disney's Beauty and the Beast but the French version.

A/N: If you read the disclaimer you'll have noticed that this is not a fanfiction dedicated to Disney's Beauty and the Beast but more closely to the French version. This is a retake of the whole plot and at first is going to be a little bit dark. It is rated M, though I'm going to try to take all the more gruesome parts out and save it for my account. If you want to read the full story without editions you can check there. I'd also really like some feedback on this one please.

Bella Noir: Prologue

"No!" The young woman begged the imposing shadow before her, "Leave him be!" The fey sidhe laughed and stepped from the shadows.

"What would you offer me that would be better whore?" His voice was a soft whisper that even with the velvet texture of it, brought goosebumps to her flesh. He was handsome yet Bella's stomach twisted because of the cold look in his eyes.

"I'll give you..." Bella stopped to compose herself taking a breath. "Me. You can have me in his place." His evil icy blue eyes laughed as his lips formed a sneer.   
"I was hoping you would say that." In a flash of light that made Bella pass out they were gone. When she awoke shackles bound her to a stone floor and her twin brother, Bane was bound across from her.

"Bane." Bella whispered worried about his still form. He stirred and looked at her with tired green eyes that matched her own. "I'm sorry Bella. You shouldn't have done that, now he has both of us. He's a member of the Unseelie court, you know they aren't honorable"

Bella sighed and looked up at the rooms ceilings. They didn't appear to be in a dungeon, lucky for them. The room they were in was sparse except for a rug separating her brother and herself and a large bed in the corner. Funny how a bed had never worried her, usually she welcomed the sight of her bed at home. But now seeing the bed and knowing that it was _his_ made her ill. To distract herself from thoughts like that she continued her conversation with her brother.

"Unseelie or Seelie he's a sidhe fey and he must honor his word. You must be let go."

"And you shall be let go Bane, but with a permanent little reminder. I was going to do it while Bella was unconscious but now that your both awake I think it'll be all the sweeter if she watches." A cold voice drifted across the room.

Bella's new master came into her line of vision. He didn't even look at her as he stalked to her brother with an almost hungry look in his eyes. "We agreed you'd let him go." She screamed before bitting her tongue.

Slowly he turned on his heel. "Yes, I did. But I did not say I would let him go unpunished. He took something from me and now he must pay."

Bella's eyes widened as she realized what Bane had taken from the sidhe. "Cu sith." she whispered the words aloud her mind wondering to the oddly colored black green, almost dead puppy Bane had brought home a few days ago. He'd told her a traveler staying at the inn across the way had left him for dead.

"Yes, that damned fairy hound cost me a fortune! But since you like being among the flee bitten creature so much that is what your punishment shall be." Quickly the sidhe advanced on Bane pinning him down easily even though Bane was struggling. The fey lent down and whispered something to Bane that stilled him completely.

Her brother's shirt was ripped off his back and a blue silver knife appeared in the sidhe's hand. He started cutting a rune into Bane's back with careful percision that made Bella look away. Until the sidhe started muttering magick words.

A sick laugh was followed by the sound of popping bones and Bella's head snapped back around as she watched in horror as Bane was changed into a large wolf. Still bound by the chains he snarled at her. "What did you do to him?" She whispered horrified.

The sidhe knelt by her still and staring body touching the side of her face. "No worse than what I'm going to do to you my dear. I'm going to make you scream Bella." With a snap of his fingers Bane was gone leaving the tow of them alone and for the first time Bella wondered if she should regret her choice.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: i marked the bad scene of with astricks so if you think you'll be offended by it don't read it.

Bella Noir: Chapter One

Bella trembled as the fey pulled her by her long auburn colored hair, off of the floor, and flung her onto his bed.

"Allow me to introduce myself, since I already know you, Bella. I am Danton a noble of the Unseelie court. You will address me as 'My Lord' or 'Master'. Do I make myself clear?"

Bella nodded but bit back a scream as he painful jerked back her head again. "You will give me verbal answers."

"Yes, My Lord, you have been perfectly clear." She said in a cold polite almost sarcastic voice. She met Danton's eyes only to be backhanded. "Do not challenge me whore!"

Bella flinched as he leaned in close to her face struggling to curve her sharp tongue. "Strip." He demanded of her. She looked into his eyes again almost disbelieving what she had heard. She had thought, from the way he had treated Bane, he preferred males.

The look in his eyes told her that he was just waiting for her to disobey him. She stood up and began disrobing revealing her lovely frame to him. Bella felt disgusted with herself as his gaze racked over her body.

Standing up he walked around her and she stood perfectly still like prey caught in a predators clutches. He reached around her from behind and cupped her full breasts with a sadistic laugh pinching the nipples that hardened in his cold palms. Bella whimpered as pain shot through her and he dropped her breasts making them bounce softy.

"Usually I prefer boys, but I think for you I will make an exception." His hands traveled down and squeezed her toned round ass, spreading slim thighs to his prodding digits. Danton cursed finding her unaroused and jerked her head back to lay on his shoulder kissing her roughly as he thrust his finger into her, uncaring that she wasn't ready for him.

Bella cried as pain shot through her and she fought against him trying to get away from his damning finger and his cold lips. Angrily, he threw her on the bed and was on top of her pinning her down. "Your a virgin. I guess your not the whore I thought you were. Pity, now I'm going to have to take the time to train you." He undid his pants and thrust himself into her hard, splitting her maidenhood in half and making her gasp in pain.

She wanted to scream at his violation of her body, as he trust himself in and out of her lubricated by her blood and her body's natural reaction. Danton's words from earlier drifted across her mind.

_'I want to hear you scream'_. She would not give him the satisfaction. Instead she numbed herself to his body panting above hers, stilling her body except for the tears that continued to flow.

Finally his body thrust deeply into hers one last time as he came, spilling his seed inside of her.

Bella didn't register him getting off of her, she only caught his cruel whispered words that made her curl up into a ball.

"_My Bella Noir, my Black Beauty. Nobody will every want you now." _

A knock sounded from somewhere outside of the room and Danton did up his pants and pulled her to a door that appeared with a wave of his hand.

"You'll find clothes for you in there. Wash up and get dressed. And be quick about it." He shoved her into a bathroom looking area. A silver corset with black lacing lay on top of a straight black skirt that was slit almost to the hip. There was nothing else to go with it. She washed up with warm soapy water that soothed the pain between her thighs and diminished all signs of blood and other liquids.

"Is this it?" She asked out loud after she pulled on the 'clothes' he had left for her. She looked like the whore he called her and she felt a tear slip down her face as she realized that now his words were true. She was tainted now, forever to be his whore, nobody would want her.

The door opened before she could let anymore tears fall for her lost innocence. A beautiful woman stood at the other side, but she like Danton had an air about her that struck fear into Bella.

"Hello Bella Noir. I'm Mauve queen of the Unseelie Court. Danton and I are going to see my little pet and he seems to think you can't be trusted alone here. I hope that's true because I would love to have you in my torture chambers." Mauve smiled at her sweetly as she threatened her.

"This time however your coming with us." With that she grabbed Bella's arm and with a swirl of light and air that made Bella feel sick they arrived in front of a huge stone castle with a beautiful rose garden surrounding it. Before Bella could ask where they were a loud roar could be heard that made Bella shiver and Mauve laugh.


	3. Chapter Two

* * *

Disclaimer: Ditto

Author's Note: Thank you Chica for reminding me to update and for the lovely review. I hadn't realized it had been so long and I've been meaning to add to this story for a while because I have every intent of finishing it. A small reminder to all readers is that this is a very mature story. I'll try to give you a warning by marking off any bad parts but you are continuing to read this at your own risk.

Bella Noir: Chapter Two

Mauve jerked Bella into the castle forcing her to follow her through the elaborate stone hallway into a large ballroom that looked like it hadn't seen guests in centuries. Danton stood there with his usual cruel smirk twisting his features and there was someone else there to. Way back in the shadows where sunlight couldn't touch them.

"Oh, come now Beast, don't hide. I've even bought my new pet. She's really quite lovely wouldn't you agree Mauve?" Bella felt all eyes turn to her and she shivered under the cruel inspecting gazes, looking down at the elegant tile.

"Yes, I must agree with you Danton. A very beautiful young woman, pity you found her first." Mauve ran a finger down her cheek. "Come out Beast and have a look for yourself." The shadowy figure shuffled a little but then Bella heard him step forward into the light followed by Danton's gasp. Bella resisted the urge to look.

"Lovely work Mauve, your best yet, any particular animal that you modeled him after?" Danton asked.

"Nothing in particular a little bit of this, a little bit of that. Wolf and lion mostly. I had to stick to mammals since he was human and lacked the cold blood of serpent nature." Mauve noticed that Bella concentrated on the floor and pulled her head up by her hair. "Look at him Bella. Don't be ashamed, after all your fear and his embarrassment is what we want most."

At her words Bella closed her eyes to hide the determination in them. She'd be damned if she'd give into either Mauve or Danton's expectations. Calmly she looked towards where the figure had been. She forced her heartbeat to remain steady and her gaze to remain natural as she took in the beast before her.

Mauve was right he looked like a cross between wolf and lion with a smooth almost black mane framing his face. The animal qualities weren't what made him so frightful though. It was the bright amber eyes that looked out at her, and the way he stood upright like a human and even wore human clothing complete with a cloak that hid most of his form from view. He was still human on the inside, Bella realized as their eyes met. She could make out an eyebrow arching slightly in a very princely expression. His muzzle wasn't as long as wolf's or a cats but it extended out and sharp fangs showed as he looked her over obviously in the same manner she was doing to him.

No doubt she looked like something disgusting to him dressed as she was. Danton's voice broke her train of thought though.

"Are you not scared of him?" Danton asked stepping closer to her. The minicing look in his eyes was one she recognized and her throat constricted in fear and her heart pounded as he walked towards her. Mauve laughed. "And yet, she fears you Danton." The sidhe stopped and smiled at one another.

Danton backed Bella against a wall leaning down to hiss into her ear. "Does his appearance please you? Is that what it is? You want him." His hand slid lower trailing along her naval making Bella want to retch.

"I'd rather be stuck with him than you, you're more of a hideous monster than he could ever be." Bella spat at him venomously, earning her a hard slap on her temple that made her see spots. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered a snarling growl, then nothing as her world faded to black.

* * *

He didn't know what to think when the woman stood before him without fear or disgust in her eyes. She looked him over in puzzlement. Maybe she wasn't right in the head, he recalled a servant boy who hadn't been right in the head. The boy would stop and stand still looking at a wall for hours till at last he was sated. However when she looked up at him, he realized there was nothing wrong with her and he looked her over the same way that she had done to him.

Mauve and Danton were correct in saying that she was lovely. Her body was revealed by the clothes that she wore, clothes that were most certainly not lady like. Their gaze met and he arched an eyebrow at her coolly, trying to remain an arrogant prince in front of her, and not show Mauve the embarrassment she wanted. She blushed slightly and ducked her head crossing her arms over her chest in an unconscious effort to cover herself up.

He almost smiled at her but thoughts of smiling were erased when Danton walked towards her backing her into a marble wall. The fear that had been absent when she looked at him was in full force when Danton walked towards her and whispered something in her ear. He could hear her heart pounding and her struggle to breath. He was forced to watch as Danton's hand slid lower and lower until the woman looked at him and hissed clearly, "I'd rather be stuck with him than you, you're more of a hideous monster than he could ever be."

Hope light itself in him at her words. Maybe she didn't see him as a monster after a ll. But then he saw Danton hit her hard and he growled his animal instincts taking over. Danton turned to him. "What? Do you want her? You can have her." He stormed away with Mauve close on his heels.

Slowly he approached her, noticing that she was knocked out he lifted her gently cradling her injured head to his chest. He took her to a spare room that immediately made itself into her room. The castle already welcomes her, he thought to himself as he laid her down on the large bed and went to order the invisible servants in the kitchen to make dinner and called on two female servants to look after her. She wouldn't be able to see them but they would take care of her, he knew.

A/N: In case anyone is confused the he referred to in the second part of the story is the Beast.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: As a reminder astricks () mark the more mature scenes so if you don't feel up to reading it don't. Thank you to everyone who has shown interest in this story too. I was planning on getting so many good reviews on it.

Bella Noir Chapter Three

Bella woke up moving stiffly. She was in a strange but pleasant room and her head was sore. She touched the side of her face and winced as she recalled the past two days events. Bella couldn't help but look around for the creature she had been left to, jumping at the sight of a steamy bath tub filling itself with hot water and scented soaps.

Hanging up on the wardrobe was a gown but Bella took more interest in the painting on the wardrobe instead. It was a landscape painting of a kingdom that, instead of showing the whole kingdom and the Lord's manor or castle that the land belonged to, it was through the eyes of someone standing in the ruling house looking out over their people and their land. Done in bright vibrant colors and showing groups of children playing with each other and dogs chasing cats, horses being groomed. Everyone in the land seemed to be happy.

Something seemed to gently push Bella towards the bath and she went willingly stripping down and sinking into the hot water with a sigh. After she was done washing her body she reached for the hair soaps only to be stopped by a gentle force that leaned her head back and soaked her hair with warm water then lathered up soap gently massaging her scalp.

Bella wasn't a stranger to magic even though she didn't know magic could have fingers that worked through her long chestnut red hair, but she wasn't going to complain. She needed a bath so bad after everything and this was perfect.

Once the magic bath was done she got out and walked to the gown that was now laid on her bed along with underclothes and soft padded slippers. The gown was a dark green velvet that left her shoulders bare, showing more skin than she was used to. But once again, given the outfit she had been forced to wear before, this looked like something the church nuns would wear.

Ignoring the slippers that looked uncomfortable Bella slipped from the room barefoot and silent but for the soft swish of the velvet gown. As she walked candles lit themselves ahead of her lighting her way until she stood in the doorway of a dinning room with enough food on the long rectangular table to feed an army. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she looked around guiltily to see if anyone had heard it. Not that there seemed to be anyone in the castle with the exception of the Beast she had met earlier, who was no where in sight.

Bella took the smaller chair at the end of the table and sat down reaching for the bottle of wine. She started when the wine moved on its own accord and poured itself into her glass and the dishes began to move towards her in offering putting food on her plate when she nodded her approval.

She was just debating whether she should start to dine or wait for her host when a dark voice purred out from behind her. "I see you've gotten settled in well. I didn't know what you liked so I just told the kitchens to make a variety of food." Bella started, when had he entered the room? She liked his voice though, it was thick like molasses and tugged at something low in her body. She turned in her seat and looked up at him she wanted to smile but she just couldn't do it.

"Thank you." She said very softly and her green eyes lowered from his brown ones as the tears began to well up. "If you hadn't stepped in I'd still be with him. I... I owe you everything." She stuttered out cursing herself because she was usually stronger than this.

"You owe me nothing. You can look at me without wincing and without fear, that is payment enough Bella." While he talked he knelt down to the side of her chair and she met his eyes with hers, though he didn't try to touch her and for that she was grateful. She didn't want anyone to touch her now, in case they became as tainted as she.

When the Beast was done he walked out leaving her to her own thoughts. Having suddenly lost her appetite she stood and walked to her room holding back tears the tears until she had shut the door behind her, stripped out of her dress and crawled between the soft sheets of her bed. Only then, with a pillow to smother her sobs did she cry and fall into a dark helpless dream.

"_Come here my Bella Noir." Danton whispered to her. And she came willingly to him knowing the consequences if she didn't. She was wearing a silver silk dress that was cut down all the way to her navel making a large gap. Danton smirked as he pulled the dress off of her lovely body turning her so that they stood in front of a mirror and she had to watch what he was doing to her. "You can never escape me Bella." He purred cruelly in her ear as his hand slid down the apex of her thighs. "I'll always haunt you because you'll always be mine. You gave yourself to me willingly and now your filth. Nobody will ever love you, this is all you'll ever be." His finger plunged into her harshly hurting her and she cried out wanting to defy him to tell that she wasn't his but he continued to torture her all she could do was remain silent. She didn't even tell him no as he tossed her to the ground and placed his body over hers. He was right she deserved this...was her last thought as he stabbed into her making her scream. _

Beast stopped his restless pace around his tower room when he heard a scream. Quickly he leaped down the flight of stairs with cursed cat grace and threw the door to Bella's room open looking for the threat. He found none, just Bella tossing under her covers in a restless sleep. Beast knelt beside her once more and brushed her hair back from her face murmuring soft comforting words to her until she stilled with her soft flushed cheek resting against his callous palm.

He stayed with her a few minutes afterwards just looking at her profile in the moonlight. She was beautiful but not in the typical golden beauty way that the court ladies used to have. Her's was natural, with no powder needed and exotic with her wide bright cat shaped eyes and reddish brown hair. She was kind to, he could tell from the soft look in her eyes, but she was a fiery spirit who wasn't made for taking orders. Beast sighed remember the tears he had seen earlier that evening. She was hurt so bad and he didn't have the slightest clue as to how to fix her. Giving her cheek on final stroke he stood and whispered a good night to her. "Sweet dreams Bella."


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've tried to make this chapter a little longer but I wanted it to have a slight cliffhanger (don't hate me).

Bella Noir: Chapter Four

After her nightmare Bella had slept soundly for the rest of the night her dreams accompanied with a reassuring presence. She awoke the next morning feeling well rested and with an eagerness to explore her surroundings. Stepping out of bed she shivered with the feel of the cool air in her room on her bare skin, and as if sensing her chill, the fireplace across from her bed lit itself and soon flames began to dance around inside warming her.

Opening the wardrobe she grabbed the simplest dress she could find and pulled it on not bothering with the layers of undergarments for the sweet blue dress. It was made of a soft foreign material and she tugged on a slightly darker blue corset made of velvet. Who made all of the clothes, she wondered noticing how they fit her perfectly. Bella braided her long hair in a hasty single braid tossing it over her shoulders and grabbed a pair of stockings and soft soled slippers.

As Bella exited her room she felt a pull leading her towards the dinning hall and she followed it hearing her stomach complain at the thought of breakfast. The table was set for one and she sighed guessing that the Beast wouldn't be joining her.

She finished breakfast quickly and set off the explore the inside of the castle first, wondering if the enormous facility had a map so that she wouldn't get lost, and would be able to mark her place. As if reading her mind a portrait shimmered, before revealing a maze of corridors from airily view. It was clearly the first floor of the castle and Bella decided to start here, Especially since the map directed her to do so.

Bella spent her day exploring the halls of the lower floors in awe. Beautiful tapestries aligned every stone wall and one corridor was lined on both sides with suits of armor, each one different from the other. Several of the lower rooms were clearly used to entertain guests and were the standard sitting rooms.

Bella managed to venture into the large kitchen that held fresh foods and was sparkling clean, even though Bella didn't understand how. Another room, Bella fell in love with, and instantly wanted to curl up there. It was a lovely drawing room with plush couches and chairs and with a wall of sheer glass that allowed bright sunlight to stream in and paint rainbows along the walls.

Through the glass she could see the beautiful gardens of the castle that stole her breath away. Every flower in the world seemed to grow there, except she noticed that there were no roses in the garden. Bella thought little of this assuming that roses might not be able to grow in this regions soil.

As Bella exited her new favorite room her stomach growled and she realized that it was getting close to sunset. She had skipped lunch earlier without having noticed, being so wrapped up in looking in every nook and cranny of her new home.

Happily she all but ran through the halls to her room to change from her dusty clothes for dinner. She wasn't worried about getting lost any longer because it seemed like the corridors automatically rearranged themselves for her convenience and, sure enough as she turned the corner, there was her door with the engraved plate on it.

She quickly took down her hair and brushed it out letting it go slightly wild as the auburn thickness waved down her back. She stripped out of her dirty clothes and pulled on the dress that was laying out on the bed for her, not bothering to check what it looked like.

She was so hungry and some small part of her was excited by the thought that the Beast might join her for dinner like he had last night. Forgoing shoes once more she dashed out of her room her hair a red flag behind her as she walked into the dinning hall bright eyed and rosy cheeked.

* * *

The Beast watched Bella as she all but ran into the dinning room flushed and looking like she'd been rolling in the hay. He hoped she didn't hear the soft intake of breath that he held when he found his lungs wouldn't function properly. She had to be the most gorgeous being in the world. A simple black dress with silver and purple embroidery swirled around her long legs, covering up dainty feet that he noticed were bare. Her ample chest was brought to attention by the purple corset that was cut to reveal a slight hint of smooth skin.

The Beast forced his eyes away and questioned her. "How was your day, are you finding everything alright?" Bella nodded shyly and sat across the table from him where a place was already laid out. "The castle is very beautiful, I wandered around the bottom floor today. You also have such lovely gardens." Her voice was hesitant and soft, barely above a whisper.

She wasn't frightened by him, but the Beast was going to have to gain her trust. "Feel free to visit the gardens whenever you like, but a storm will becoming soon so I would suggest going outside for a walk while you can, otherwise you'll be cooped up for a couple of days."

Bella nodded. "Thank you for the advice that sounds wonderful." The Beast rose from his seat and started to leave, but as he walked away from the table he heard her voice once again. "Will you show me some rooms when the storm hits?"

Inside the Beast rejoiced at her inquiry knowing that it meant that she was willing to spend time with him. "As you wish, so shall it be, milady." He turned and bowed to her before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

True to the Beast's word after Bella's day wandering around the gardens a loud thunderstorm hit the next morning just after she finished eating breakfast. The wind whistled around the stone walls making Bella shiver, she loved the rain but thunder terrified her and, sure enough a streak of lighting could be seen followed by a crack of thunder. She almost screamed when the Beast's shadow fell upon her.

"Oh, my! It's just you." Bella sighed a soft breath of relief and the Beast chuckled.

"Yes, I can't imagine who else it would be. Are you scared of storms Bella?"

Bella blushed, "A little bit."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I've come to take your mind off of things. I believe I promised you a tour?" The Beast informed her and Bella warmed on the inside at the sight of his sharp toothed smile.

"Yes, you did didn't you?" As if she had forgotten something that had occupied her mind quite thoroughly. She offered him her arm and he took it without hesitation...

A/N II: Bella & the Beast haven't had a lot of interaction together yet I know but I'm trying to lay a solid ground for them to build upon, since considering both of their pasts, they can't just be instant trusting friends. I promise more togetherness in the next chapter and also, just to make up for leaving off rather suddenly, the Beast will be given a name!!! If anyone has any suggestions feel free to tell me otherwise I'm going to have to come up with one fitting him. But I think he needs one since he can't just be "The Beast" throughout the whole story.

Also, I want to add that after the next chapter I'm going to skip ahead a few weeks just to get more progress.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I regret that I've probably lost a lot of readers because of my slowness to update. I've meant to but haven't found the determination to until tonight. Which is why, if there are a lot of grammar mistakes notify me and I'll fix them at a later time. It's almost one in the morning and I'm exhausted! Also, I skip forward in this chapter a bit tell me if this causes any confusion and suggest how I make it smoother.

Bella Noir

Chapter V

Bella smiled up at the Beast as he lead her out of a grand ballroom. The day had flown by with the Beast offering Bella silly stories of the rooms they ventured into. In the corridor the Beast took on a mischievous look making him resemble a cunning wolf.

"One more room for today and then I'll leave you to get ready for dinner. I saved the best for last."

The dark mysterious tone that the Beast spoke in caused a shiver to go down Bella's spine, though she couldn't begin to fathom its cause. The Beast opened a door and stepped aside allowing her to enter and as Bella stepped forward she almost took a step back.

It was an enormous library with books spiraling towards the ceiling.

"Oh..." Bella gasped in amazement and leaned into the Beast upon hearing his soft chuckle.

Bella ran about like a child gathering several books to take back to her room with her. But even in her excitement the presence of a set of out of place double doors did not escape her notice. Finally, she turned and asked about them.

"My bedroom, I like having access to the library whenever I need it. Your free to look for me here if you ever need to. This castle is as much yours as it is mine Bella." He spoke to her and she looked up meeting his honeyed gaze.

"Thank you for everything, but I do have one question, if I may?" She whispered.

"Of course."

"What's your name?" Bella asked looking into his eyes. "I feel terrible referring to you as 'the Beast' when I really don't think your a Beast at all." her voice grew husky as she took in his appearance.

He was large and masculine but instead of cowering her, his intimidating size made her feel safe. He had fangs and claws but she knew that he would never use them one her, only in her defense. And his eyes were the most expressive she had ever seen, and his voice sometimes made her legs weak. She couldn't explain any of these irrational feelings, but they were there all the less, and Bella had never been one to deny anything.

"Alexander, Milady." He whispered to her. Alexander...it somehow fit him. Not an ordinary prince name like Henry or Ferdinand but still it was very regal, reminding her of Alexander the Great.

"Well, Mi lord Alexander will you do me the pleasure of walking me to my room so that I might make myself presentable to you for dinner this eve?"

"Of course. As my lady wishes so it shall be."

Bella felt a flutter of something at his referring to her as his, and it was not anger nor shame like it had been when Danton called her his.

Time flew by quickly with Bella spending more and more time with the Beast. After he finished showing her the castle he showed her the large castle grounds and the stables where she was surprised to find no less than ten horses.

One of which was a large dark chestnut mare that Bella instantly took to. She was a gentle beast and when Alexander saw Bella feeding her a treat he gave the mare, whom Bella had started to call Artemis, to her as a gift so that the two could ride together.

Alexander had a lovely black stallion, who's size made Artemis look like a filly, named Demon. Bella thoroughly enjoyed Artemis and they often went riding together having picnics by various spots along the stream that ran through the grounds. The two opened up to each other sharing dreams, secrets, and childhood memories.

Then one night the time of bliss had to come to an end.

Alexander was sound asleep when his animal senses picked up the hurried footsteps of Bella. A soft but urgent knock came and he light a candle biding her enter in a voice still lazy from sleep. All traces of exhaustion disappeared at the sight of Bella's tears.

They came fast and uncontrollable as a sob retched from her throat. She wore a man's shirt, one of his own from the looks of it and he wondered briefly how she got it. The shirt fell to only mid thigh and was, for the most part, unbuttoned except for a few in the middle to keep it closed.

Bella's modesty was forgotten as she rushed into his bed. Alexander welcomed her with warm arms careful to keep a sheet over his nudity and between the two of them as he tucked her under his thick warm down blanket.

"Bella, my dear, what ails you?" He murmured stroking her gorgeous auburn hair.

"I dreamed..." She began only to have a soft sob escape.

"Shh..." Alexander comforted her. "Go on, I'm here now."

"I dreamed that Danton was back and he started touching me." She hid her head against his chest in shame. "I can still feel his hands pinning my arms down." She whispered.

Alexander held her in comfort, muttering soft loving words to her, until she fell sound asleep in his arms. Carefully, he extracted himself from her hold, and pulled on a pair of silk sleep pants before crawling back in bed and arranging her under the sheet and blanket so that she lay flush against him.

In the process of moving her he bared her wrists and saw the bruises on them. Pulling up the shirt's sleeve reveled more bruises and, becoming daring, he lowered the shirt slightly until he could see the swell of her breasts, which held similar markings.

How long, he wondered as he gathered Bella closer to him kissing her hair. How long had Danton been sneaking in and torturing her at night?


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: I would like to take a brief moment to express my thanks to all my reviewers but especially to Chica. It seems like you have stuck with the story since the beginning, and I'm always so happy to get reviews from you. Anyways, here is the next chapter and I hope its good. I give some of Alexander's history in here too so happy reading.

Bella Noir: Chapter VI

Bella woke up as the sun started to rise feeling warm and well rested. She snuggled closer to the warm body next to her slowly opening her eyes as she felt Alexander run his rough hand over her neck leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

"Good morning." Alexander purred softly leaning into Bella's touch as she unknowingly began to stroke his chest marveling at the texture of the dark silk like fur.

"G'morning." She responded still slightly groggy from sleep. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"It was my pleasure Bella. Now tell me where you managed to steal this shirt." He ran his hand down her back, tracing her spine through the soft white material that was becoming sheer in the morning light.

Bella blushed and stammered slightly but not from embarrassment. She found that she didn't mind baring herself before Alexander, as long as he would keep on rubbing her back.

"It appeared in my room the other night when the nightmares were starting to get really bad and I put it on without realizing it was yours until I noticed it smelled like you. I've slept in it since then because it helps me feel safe." She explained to him with innocent honesty.

She loved the way he smelled and upon finishing her sentence she rubbed her nose along his collarbone inhaling and taking him in. He smelled like the forest during a summer night. Warm, dark, alluring, spicy and ultimately masculine.

"Have all your nightmares been like the one last night?" Alexander asked chuckling as he heard her smelling him.

"Yes." Bella told him after a thoughtful pause. She felt his body tense and she looked up to meet his human gaze finding anger there. "Alexander, what's wrong?"

"He's been torturing you for to long." His voice made her shrink back slightly. He was furious and a deep rumbling growl that started in his chest escaped through his mouth. Alexander tightened his arm around her waist and brought her back to him and Bella realized that he was being protective.

"They are just dreams." She whispered but she was already beginning to understand why he was so angry.

"No my dear, dreams don't have hands, dreams don't leave bruises." Alexander growled softly clutching her close. "But I promise you he will not touch you _ever_ again."

Bella began to tremble as Alexander lifted up the sleeves and gently ran his rough padded like hand over the bruises that Bella was shocked to find.

"They were never bruises before. Alexander do you..." She took a deep breath and calmed herself hearing the quiver in her voice. "Do you think, he..." Alexander cut her off shaking his great head his muzzle dropping down to rub against her neck.

"No, I'd be able to smell him if he went that far. I think he might have wanted to, but sensed that he couldn't get away with that."

"How can we keep him away." She whispered. Alexander stood up and stretched.

"If your not opposed to it, I'd like for you to stay in here for a few nights." He expected at least a partial refusal on her part, was even ready to present an argument with her, but none came.

"If you don't mind having me? You will be here won't you." She asked, sitting up and draping her legs over the bed.

"Of course. Then after a few nights you can go sleep in your own room again and will see if Danton shows up." He didn't like the idea of her being put in a position where she could be hurt, but he would be there.

"Alright." She gave him a trusting smile that made his knees weak.

That night as the two dined she looked at him. "How did you come to be in this predicament."

"The only way I'll tell you, is if you tell me." Bella was quick to nod her consent since he knew most of her story anyways.

"Well, a long time ago the wild lands surrounding this castle were rolling fields and lush forests with plentiful game. The people were happy and prosperous because members of the royal family took very good care of them. It has always been that way, for my father, and his father before him.

One day I was out hunting and stumbled across Mauve who was bathing in a stream. She was lovely but I was not fooled or tempted by her looks. I immediately mistrusted her and she offered herself to me. I refused, kindly at first but then more insistent.

As, I'm sure you're aware, Mauve is not used to being refused and so she cursed me to this form and that my lands would be as they are now. The castle was spellbound and everything in it enchanted. From the walls to the servants." Alexander stopped his tale there leaving out a detail that he didn't feel Bella was ready to know yet.

"If the curse was to be broken, would you change?" Bella asked, not sure she liked the idea. She had grown attracted to Alexander as he was now.

"Yes, back to my normal self. And if the curse were to be broken my lands would be plentiful again and my people free. Now you must tell me your story."

Bella sighed, "It's not nearly as interesting as your's, but I did promise."

And so Bella told Alexander about how her brother had taken an abused enchanted puppy and they had both been punished.

When she was finished she was exhausted, surprised with how late it had become. Alexander startled her by sweeping her out of her chair and carrying up to his room. Handing her one of his clean shirts, like the one she had found in her room, he left to bath and she slipped out of her gown.

She thought about leaving her underclothes on but didn't. It gave her a thrill that was becoming more and more familiar to her, and she climbed under the covers listening to the sounds of his bathing. She was more than a little tempted to go look but decided that forgoing panties was as daring as she was going to get for one night.

Snuggling into the satin sheets of his bed comfortable and surrounded by Alexander's scent, Bella soon drifted off into a sweet sleep, undisturbed by the movements and motions of Alexander laying down beside her.

The next morning Alexander awoke while the sky was still dove gray and gazed down at Bella who lay by his side. His gaze found Bella's underclothes and his ability to breath halted. She lay next to him in nothing more than his shirt, yet he wasn't about to take advantage of her. That still didn't stop the image of her being willing.

Quickly, he got dressed and left her to wake when she would.

Bella woke as the sun was rising and immediately noticed that Alexander was already gone. A sense of loss filled her but she shrugged it off and scrambled out of bed. Picking up her clothes from the previous day she tossed them in a chute for the laundry, and dressed in the light muslin shift dress that waited for her with a rosy pink corset.

As she walked out into the hallway she noticed that the castle seemed to have moved itself around again, as it was know to do every know and again. This hallway was filled with portraits of royal looking people.

The very last portrait she came to stole her breath away and brought back that low stomach clinching sensation.

It was a man of marvelous proportion with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He had long muscular legs and arms that could be seen even through the clothes and paint. He looked as if studying something his gaze baring into her soul with velvet brown eyes and lips that were full for a man.

His masculine jawline balanced his full lips, and alas, there was his hair that was absolutely captivating. It was so black it was almost blue and matched to coat of the horse in the picture with him. A horse that looked exactly like...

Bella gasped. It was! The horse was Demon, which meant that!...

Sure enough she dusted off the plaque beneath the frame to find the name 'Alexander IV'

A soft sound came from behind her and Bella whirled to find Alexander in the flesh and blood right behind her with an unreadable expression.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" He purred to her.


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: This is what I would like to call a 'Teaser' Chapter. You'll get it after you read it...or at least I hope you do, if you don't than I'll have to work on my writing some. And don't worry about the shortness, I've already started the next real chapter and it will be out before the end of today.

Bella Noir: Chapter Seven

Bella refused to let herself be frightened by the cold look in his eyes as he gazed right through her and to the portrait behind her.

"I was on my way to the library but was lead here. You're a king." She got down to the subject quickly. She knew he was royalty, from the story he had told her the night before, but a king, that was quite a title.

Alexander laughed softly. It was a mirthless sound lacking the warmth she was accustomed to. "No Bella, I am a Beast, not a King."

Bella's temper flared and she snapped at him. "Just because you don't look human anymore doesn't make you any less a king. There have been plenty of cruel kings who looked human but made a much better 'Beast' than you do."

He looked speechless but the anger was still there. "Of course I'm sure you know everything about kings, I'm sure your books have informed you have how a good king should not have to worry about his subjects being unable to look at him. A good king should not worry about how he looks at all." The last part was whispered.

"Tell me Bella," He growled, "does he please you."

Alexander nodded at the portrait and started approaching her forcing her to step back, not because she was scared or intimated, but to look at his face. Her back hit the wall beside the portrait and she grabbed his hand from which claws protruded having protracted in his anger.

Turning the paw like hand over she kissed the calloused rough bottom, that was so different in texture than the top part, which was covered in fine silk like fur. She held his hand to her lips meeting his gaze and locking it with hers as she let her instincts take over. Bella rubbed her cheek against his palm before pressing her lips to it again and letting her tongue dart out to lick the base of it.

"I find _you_ pleasing." She whispered her voice husky. A soft growl escaped from his throat and she quickly pushed away from the wall forcing him back as she strode down the hallway into the library that she knew would be there for her. Magic was just marvelous like that.


	9. Author's Apology

Author's Note:

I owe many of you an apology. It seems that when I posted chapter seven, chapter eight wasn't posted with it like it was supposed to be.

I really don't understand how that happened but I'm guessing that maybe it didn't upload properly. Here is chapter eight, and once again I am very sorry for the wait, I didn't notice that it was missing until I was starting to prepare for chapter nine.

Sincerely,

ashessxx2xxashes


	10. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: This is not the end, after all we still have to conquer the villains!! Sexual situations but no actual details. I decided to keep it some what tame.

Bella Noir: Chapter Eight

After she was hidden behind closed doors she collapsed with a whimper. What was wrong with her pulling a stunt like that. Her nether regions were throbbing intensely and she tried to ignore it as she looked around the library. Surely there was a book that could help her figure out why her body was behaving like this.

The library was very large, but Bella had already discovered that it never failed to rearrange itself to fit her needs. Today was no different. Soon she was curled up on a couch blushing as she discovered just what had been going on with her. It was really the realization that the feeling was arousal but more like the books many positions to have sex. She had really only been taught the basics of sex and, after her encounter with Danton and the deed, she had no idea that it could be...pleasurable.

The more she read the more fascinated she got. Several books told her things about her body that she hadn't noticed before.

Bella was so enthralled by her reading that she failed to notice a shadow form over her.

Alexander had entered the library quietly and slightly ashamed of his anger earlier. Although he was almost _to_ delighted about her reaction to his behavior and harsh words. He was shocked to find Bella pouring over a Kama Sutra book, a confused expression on her face that made him want to kiss her.

"Good evening Bella." With a small shriek she whirled around.

"G-good evening Alexander." Bella's words stuttered slightly as she blushed, knowing that he had caught her being bad for the second time that day.

He laughed at her then. Bella felt her temper rise as well as her chin, she hated being laughed at. She was just about to say something when he took the book from her and closed it.

"Curiosity is natural, you have no reason to be ashamed. Before Danton you had never laid with a man, so its only natural that you want to discover all that you can. However, might I suggest you try to experience it first?"

Even though Bella was blushing she couldn't resist the challenge. "Is that an offer."

"You can make of it what you like, though surely you wouldn't want to attempt such carnal things with me." He refused to allow himself to sound ashamed and stood statue still as Bella circled him.

He couldn't help but wonder just who was the predator in this situation. Finally she spoke facing him boldly.

"Who better than the person I trust, the only person other than my family to ever make me feel safe and protected?

Who better than my best friend, the one person who never judges me by my outspoken views of the world despite my gender?"

She stepped closer whispering darkly now. "Who better than the person I want, just like you are now and will always lust for even after you become a man again? And of course," She laughed softly her eyes shining with tears as she finally spilled her heat to him.

"Who better than the man I love?"

Alexander sees her tears and wipes them away, gently backing her up against a bookshelf. The purr that came from his throat excited Bella and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, totally unbidden, as Alexander's mouth found the softness of her neck and bare shoulders.

He took his time nipping and licking his rough tongue over her skin making Bella shiver in pleasure. Making his way up to his face he licked her lips with his tongue wishing that he had human lips to kiss her back with. "I love you too Bella."

As Alexander whispered those words to her she was in the process of pulling his shirt from his breeches so that her hands could stroke the soft fur of his back, but her hands did not meet fur, instead they met hot skin containing steel like muscles. Bella gasped and opened her eyes still locked into his embrace. Apparently, he had yet to notice the change as he buried his face in her red hair purring. She smiled at the sound. Somethings just could not change about him, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alex." She grabbed his faced and kissed him with all the passion she felt letting her tongue trace his lips and gasping into his mouth as he grabbed her by her butt and pulled him up to him. His rough tongue starting stroking hers and she moaned again.

Then, suddenly he was gone, leaving Bella to blink in surprise.

"What?" She exclaimed getting angry only to smile as he looked himself over. Gone was the animal-like creature, but to Bella he would always resemble a Beast. He was meant to look like that and it enticed her beyond end. The roguish dark hair that fell around his shoulders. And dark brown eyes that held such secrets. The lips that she could still feel one her skin. It was enough to drive her mad!

She rolled her eyes at him playfully as he counted his fingers out loud his deep husky voice still the same, and still causing that painful want and need to flow through her stomach and to her nether regions. To get his attention she started to undo the braid that her hair was in, letting it fall wild and free around her.

Then, while Alexander started counting his toes she untied her corset letting it fall to the floor. Alexander rushed to a mirror that was across from them, one that she could see herself undressing very slowly in as he touched his face in amazement. She let the bodice of her dress fall from her shoulders strait to her hips leaving her breasts exposed to the cool air as her nipples hardened into soft pink points that ached to be touched. 

Just then, Alexander looked at her reflection seeing her state of undress. He growled, striding to her and stilling her hands as he himself pulled her dress the rest of the way off, thankful that she didn't wear bothersome petticoats and undergarments.

She stood before him completely nude, her emerald eyes dark with lust. Bella found that she wasn't even slightly embarrassed. She only let out a soft scream when he scooped her up and took her to his bedroom. Quickly he stripped down and took deep breaths.

"I love you." He whispered to her. "I love you too." With that he crawled into bed with her and showed her everything he knew.

After they were done and as he was reaching for her a second time she giggled as she realized that he was right, experience was much better than books.


End file.
